The present disclosure relates to cable junction devices and, more particularly, to a coax amplifier splitter or a passive-active terminal adapter.
In conventional coaxial cable amplifiers and/or splitters having multiple ports, the ports typically extend from a single planar surface and are arranged in one or two rows. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a passive-active terminal adapter may include a plurality of ports extending from a signal planar surface. When the terminal adapter is populated with cables, it may be difficult for a technician to access the ports (i.e., for removing and/or installing connectors). Furthermore, when the terminal adaptor is mounted to a structure, the ports extend outward from the planar surface parallel to and in relatively close proximity to the structure. Such an arrangement makes it even more difficult for a technician to access the ports. However, the arrangement of all ports along a single planar surface allows for connection of a conductive connecting pin of each port to be connected to a single printed circuit board. As would be understood by persons of ordinary skill in the art, each port includes a conductive member that receives a center conductor from a coaxial cable (via a connector) and includes a conductive pin that extends into the housing of the terminal adapter for connection with a printed circuit board, for example, by soldering. Because the conductive pins associated with the ports extend generally parallel to one another, the printed circuit board can extend from one side of the adapter to the opposite side of the adapter in a plane that intersects with all of the conductive pins.
In order to improve access by a technician, some conventional coaxial cable amplifiers and/or splitters include two planar surfaces from which the ports extend. In some apparatuses, the two planar surfaces are parallel to one another, but the ports still extend parallel to a structure to which the apparatus is mounted. Also, the ports that are further from the structure would still extend parallel to and in relatively close proximity to a connecting wall that connects the two planar surfaces. Thus, it may still be relatively difficult for a technician to access all of the ports. Further, because the two planar surfaces are spaced apart from one another by the connecting wall, such an arrangement of ports requires that two printed circuit boards be used, with each printed circuit board extending from one side of the adapter to the opposite side of the adapter in a plane that intersects with all of the conductive pins extending from a respective planar surface. That is, the conductive pins extending inward from the ports on a first one of the planar surfaces would be connected with (e.g., via soldering) a first circuit board, and the conductive pins extending inward from ports on the second one of the planar surfaces would be connected with (e.g., via soldering) the second circuit board. The two circuit boards would then need to be electrically connected via a ribbon cable, coaxial cable, or the like.
It may be desirable to provide a coax amplifier splitter having ports mounted to two mounting walls that are offset from one another and angled relative to a mounting surface in order to provide a technician with better access to the ports. It may be desirable to arrange the mounting walls relative to one another so that the ports can be electrically connected with a single printed circuit board arranged in the coax amplifier splitter housing.
Moreover, some conventional coax amplifier splitters provide a power port adjacent the input and voice modem ports. These conventional arrangements can lead to undesirable signal interference that deteriorates the in house MoCA signal and/or the cable television and/or data signal being transmitted from the input port to the output ports. It may be desirable to provide a coax amplifier splitter having the power port at one side of the splitter and the input and voice modem ports at an opposite side of the splitter.